goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 89
The Silent Kotan (沈黙のコタン, Chinmoku no Kotan) is the 89th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Sugimoto yells where they took Asirpa, which catches the attention of all the men in the village as well as Kumagishi and Asirpa. Kumagishi says that all the men in the village are extremely violent and dangerous convicts from Kabato and that there is nothing he can do to stop them, feeling sorry for Sugimoto. However, Asirpa says that since Sugimoto is angry now, he should feel sorry for the fake Ainu instead. Ekurok's Brother threatens to have Asirpa killed and begins to take his knife out. However, he is stopped by Sugimoto who shoves the kisarri into his mouth, breaking his neck in the process. Ekurok dives for the nearby rifle, but is shot by Ogata who mocks him, asking him how they beg for their lives in Ainu. Ogata then throws the rifle to Sugimoto as a couple of convicts opened the window to fire at them. Ushiyama grabs Ekurok and throws him at the window, causing the convicts to fall down. Sugimoto cocks his gun and steps outside to be greeted by two more convicts. He easily deflects their attacks and counters, severely wounding the both of them. Sugimoto runs out, yelling for Asirpa, which she hears. As Asirpa is about to leave, another convict comes in and he questions Kumagishi on his motives. Before he could do anything, Monoa hits him in the back of his head and says that it was for killing her husband, as she is surrounded by the other Ainu women. As Sugimoto goes to find Asirpa, a convict aims to shoot but is shot by Ogata who says he didn't save him because he liked him either. With Ogata on the lookout, Retanno Ekasi attempts to sneak out. As Ushiyama is running around, he is confronted by another convict but swings him around and causes the bear cage to collapse, allowing the hungry bear to move around. Kumagishi notes that it is chaos out there and that they they should take this opportunity to escape. However, Asirpa says that they will be caught up in the violence and that he might die, which they cannot afford to happen. She tells him of their goal and confirms Kumagishi's identity as well. With the cage broken, the bear is now free and lets out a roar, which some of the convicts hear. The bear then runs towards them, and the convicts are too late to notice it, screaming as the bear enters their house. Sugimoto continues to fight off the convicts as, the situation continues to escalate with a bear on the loose, and the Ainu women taking the chance to regain their freedom. Kumagishi tells Asirpa that he didn't make counterfeit money because he enjoyed it and that he only did it because he was asked to, and that he needed some money. Sugimoto manages to find Asirpa and upon seeing Kumagishi, raises his rifle. Asirpa stops him, telling him that the man is Kumagishi, and he questions why he is in the village. Just then, an arrow came flying through the gap between Sugimoto's arm and torso, and strikes Kumagishi who lets out a groan of pain. Character Appearances (in order) *Saichi Sugimoto *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Tatsuma Ushiyama *Chouan Kumagishi *Asirpa *Retanno Ekasi *Ekurok *Ekurok's Brother *Monoa Category:Chapters Category:Volume 9